Just let me go
by jamieg2892
Summary: Gohan isn't Gohan anymore. He's a loose cannon, but with someone at the reigns...


**Just let me go**

"Hold me! Hold me, quick!"

Goku grabbed Chi Chi's arm firmly and pulled her behind him, away from the dust and rubble flying everywhere. A piece of glass shot past his face, grazing his cheek.

He tensed up and braced himself, getting into his fighting stance with his wife still cowering behind him.

A wall fell down to the side of them crushing the dining table and chairs beneath it. They both jumped to the side and covered their faces from the dust. The hallway was impossible to see through the obscure smoke.

"What is he doing?!" Chi chi shouted over falling bricks and glass.

"I don't know!," Goku replied, "I don't know what's gotten into him!"

The chaos suddenly stopped and the dust calmly hung in the air. The saiyan scanned what was left of the room for any action, but there was nothing. Chi chi tried to step forward but Goku stretched out an arm and halted her.

"Don't move, he's still around here somewhere! You have to be on your guard all the time!"

Within moments, Chi chi was flung through the air and out of the house landing on the wet grass outside. Before Goku could even react he recieved an almighty punch to the spine, shattering some of his vertebrae.

"AAAH!" he screamed falling to the ground. However, before he could hit the floor he was grabbed by his long blonde hair and pulled upwards, so far his feet left the ground.

"Stop it, Gohan! I'm your father!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Gohan paid no heed.

"SHUTUP, SAIYAN!" he screamed back and punched his Dad in the back yet again, breaking more vertebrae. Goku yelled out yet again and swung his arms to his side trying to react.

Gohan then wrapped himself round his father's body and flew straight at the ground, with Goku under him. They both ploughed into the concrete and Gohan rose back up so that he did not cause himself any injury. Goku lay there, twitching and shaking and mumbling his son's name.

"I SAID QUIET!" and Gohan darted downwards landing his foot into the back of Goku's head. Satisfied with his actions he raised his hands downwards ready to blast Goku to the next dimension.

However, all of a sudden he was kicked in the side of the head with an incredibe force, sending him through the wall and into the hill not so far away. Goku summed up all his remaining energy to turn his head round and look who it was.

He saw a dark purple gi and a green hand stretching out to him.

"P...Piccolo!" he whispered. Piccolo smiled back.

"I reckoned you could use a little hand. Come on, we've got to get out of here quickly before he..." he could not complete his sentence. A large yellow blast ripped his legs off of his body and sent him crashing to the ground with a long trail of purple blood.

Goku shot his head round to the side to see his son with his arm outstretched and a malevolent smile on his face.

"NO, GOHAN!"

Goku finally got the strength to stand up and look into his son's glowing red eyes. This confused him.

"Why is his eyes glowing like that?" he thought to himself. He concentrated hard and powered up to super saiyan 2.

"That is an interesting question, Goku!" Gohan shouted over to him. Goku was astonished, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU AREN'T MY SON!"

"Oh but I am! However, I have gone through a little change recently. My mind isn't...let's say, 100 mine at the moment. But I still have enough sense to know what you deserve, saiyan!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Piccolo grabbed Goku's ankle. "Up there, Goku..." he pointed to a small shadowy figure floating in the middle of the air.

"Ah yes, you found me!" Gohan shouted, this time his voice seemed to be in two. One was his own voice, and the other a more formal deep voice.

The figure decended to reveal yellow feet, green legs, then a green stomach, green arms and black shoulders. It stopped before it's face could be revealed. But Goku could see two large glowing red eyes, similar to Gohan's.

"It can't be!"

Gohan walked towards his father slowly with his arms folded, still smiling.

"For so long I have been waiting for this very moment to get my payback on all you worthless beings! Now this is today, this is the time, and this is the place!" the dual-voice yelled out.

After he had finished his sentence, he fired a small, sharp blast straight into Goku's stomach which penetrated a few inches into his tissue. He gagged up blood and clutched the chunk of missing muscle from his abdomen.

A loud cracking sound came from behind Goku and Piccolo rose to his feet again, with his new legs covered in residual fluids.

"Come on, Gohan," he said, grinning,"show me your training!"

The grin on Gohan's face grew larger and he chuckled.

"Fine"

No sooner had Piccolo prepared himself until he had the boy's hand straight through his neck and out the other side.

"Level 1, Namek!"

**Not wrote a fic for a while now, pleeeez someone give my at least ONE good review!! Pleez??!**


End file.
